Targeted advertising (target advertisements) for individual users has been widely employed as an Internet advertisement tool. For example, in behavior targeting advertisements, advertisements are distributed only to customers who are interested in a specific genre on the basis of user's behavioral history (such as a Web search history), so that it is possible to obtain excellent advertising effects (such as recognition, understanding, purchase). In general, the advertisement may be information transmitted to the advertisement market through an advertising medium manageable by the advertiser, or may be, for example, arbitrary information that the advertiser pays money and transmits (advertises).
A technique has been proposed, in which, under an environment where a user receives services provided by different media from a plurality of devices, user's behaviors are inter-disciplinarily collected across each medium depending on user identification information (such as login information of a user) used in each device, and targeted advertisements are provided to such a device (see Patent Document 1).